Kisses taste like lemon?
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: What do kisses taste like?" Yuffie asked the two. "What do you mean?" Aeris replied back, staring at the dark haired girl. "You know. Kisses are suppose to taste like lemons, so what do they taste like?" She asked again.


**TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge**

**#8 Taste**

Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie where all lying flat on their stomachs, listening to the rain drops fall from they're tents. It was the first time in a while, they actually had to use the tents. The group had no money to go for shelter in a hotel, and couldn't go anywhere because of the rain storm.

"What do kisses taste like?" Yuffie asked the two.

"What do you mean?" Aeris replied back, staring at the dark haired girl.

"You know. Kisses are suppose to taste like lemons, so what do they taste like?" She asked again.

"You mean you've never kissed before?" Tifa laughed, closing her lovely, outlined wine eyes. "Well, some of my kisses have been nice, some really...bad." She giggled, rolling onto her side so she could see Aeris and Yuffie. Her lushes, ebony hair tumbling from behind her shoulders, down to her stomach.

"How?" Yuffie asked again annoyingly.

"Well, some have been nice tasting..and others really bad." Tifa giggled again, she could see this conversation being fun. Tifa had actually never had anyone to talk about "girl" things before. The village she grew up was full of boys, so she often acted like one. Yuffie's dark brown eyes where wide open taking in all the information she heard, like a naughty teenager talking about something they shouldn't be.

"I've never kissed anyone before.." Yuffie sighed, rolling her eyes "My dad, wanted me to have an arranged marriage. Which I turned down, so I was never allowed to date. Or kiss..." She sighed again.

Aeris stayed awfully quiet, she also had never kissed anyone before. Being twenty one, and never experiencing this before was shameful. Tifa was only nineteen, and by the sounds of it had kissed more, then Aeris could count on her fingers and toes. Aeris was dreading to hear if Tifa had actually kissed Cloud before. It was obvious Cloud and Tifa did used to have a thing, and Aeris now also had been lured under Cloud's spell. Not a day went by when she had never thought about him. He made her so happy, and the thought of his name made her blush hard. To think that one of her best friends had kissed someone she really cared about, would tear her apart inside...Even if it was all in the past.

Aeris had dated before, but nothing ever had become of it. The man she dated, was a real ladies man, so it was just harmless flirting. Nothing like the way she felt about Cloud.

"So Aeris, who've you kissed?" Yuffie had to ask the question her and Tifa where dying to hear. Although they had been together for quite some time now, they still never knew much about Aeris' past, Aeris was still quite a mystery to everyone.

"That's my secret." She giggled, and smiled at both girls, they where both staring at Aeris gagging to no.

"Awwwh, come on Aeeeerissyy." Yuffie wined, and Tifa nodded in agreement.

"Well.." Aeris sighed, "If I have too..."

"Come on Aeris! Tell us!" Tifa giggled, and chucked her pillow at Aeris face. Aeris also started to giggle, catching the pillow and rested her elbows on top of it.

"No one.." She said embarrassingly. She could feel her cheeks heat up, and it made her brain all go to mush.

"Really?" Tifa asked, surprisingly.

"Yeah...I want to wait for the right person. I've never really experienced love before with a boy. When I do, then I'll kiss him..." She smiled, her emerald eyes glistened when she mentioned love.

"No one at all?" Yuffie asked again, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No. Yuffie, it isn't such a big deal. Tifa's just lucky...That's all." Aeris giggled again, she could see Tifa's face light up, and it led to a smile on her face. Yuffie also noticed and stared at Tifa.

"So Tifa, have you ever kissed Cloud?" Yuffie asked, grinning like a chimp. Aeris smile dropped, as soon as Yuffie mentioned the question. She didn't want to know...But had no choice.

"Nah. We had a silly crush on each other when we where little. Nothing more..." Tifa giggled. "He's more like my brother, then a boyfriend. It wouldn't work."

"Awwh..." Yuffie sighed. "I wanna know what love is like.."

"Me too Yuff." Aeris smiled and turned back on her back, staring at the top of the tent. Listening to the soothing rain hitting slowly off the top. A smile crept back on her face wider, maybe Cloud would wait for her to be his first kiss... She giggled to herself and her cheeks began to glow red again.


End file.
